


金东｜绮梦

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8
Relationships: 谢金x李鹤东
Kudos: 6





	金东｜绮梦

谢金又做梦了，用他喜欢的歌手一句词来说，应当是梦里梦到醒不来的梦。

幻境时光倒流，停滞在某个夜晚。谢金下台换过常服照旧拿起手机准备叫车，被满脸喜色的搭档拦住了。李鹤东愿意捎他一程，彼时他们刚结束一场四十多分钟的攒底。

秋风萧瑟，吹皱薄薄心事。他不由自主地打了阵哆嗦后调高了副驾的车窗。空气猝然变得粘稠，仿佛能扯出暧昧的红线，一端绑紧李鹤东踩着油门的脚，另一头系于谢金腕间的转运珠上。

“好好的吃什么冷风，一会儿陪我喝两杯？谢老师？”

李鹤东率先发声突破沉默，单手将暖气调大了些。明知道自个儿不爱去那些地儿还作邀，便是有事了。再加人后少用的称谓，倒真没留多少推拒的余地。

“行呗，包管给您伺候美了。”

意料之外，李鹤东领着谢金撸串去了，充斥孜然烧烤味的小饭馆至少比嘈杂喧闹的酒吧强点儿。

天上飞的，地下跑的，河里游的，草窠里蹦的，尽数摆在了不锈钢铁盘子间。啤酒泡沫盈溢，荡涤着玻璃杯壁凝结的一层凉露。

“谢爷，有件事儿您给参谋参谋？”

“欸说吧爷们儿。”

李鹤东撂下竹签，嚼完最后一口五花肉随手蹭了蹭嘴角的油渍，难得略带忸怩地面对熟悉的搭档。

“也不是嘛要紧事，前女友想复合，我还没应。”

“咳唔，你俩分分合合咳咳这么些年……”

“您好歹咽了再言语啊，我上后厨给你倒水切。”

冰啤酒结结实实地灌进了气管，谢金呛得难受，总感觉泪窝子都习惯性地湿了。等李鹤东端着一次性纸杯回桌，他面前已叠了三四张用过的纸巾。

谢金接水润了润嗓子，温热涌流抚平喉头燥涩。李鹤东仍是那副散漫的样子，重新夹了块锡纸豆腐吹气，舌尖湿滟滟的一点红瞧得人眼热。

“既然放不下就从头来过吧，你也老大不小了，早定早收心。”

“哎怎么的，你放下我了呀？”

李鹤东宛若听他讲了番笑话，或魇着了，杏眼弯弯晾着笑意。谢金眉峰拢聚的汗珠摇摇欲坠，顺着鬓边滚落。

不，不对。应该接着诉苦，抱怨媳妇儿管着甜蜜又叛逆的生活才是。

梦太坏了，伺机窥探隐秘情事，继而将这一幕幕戏演给你看。闭眼也躲不掉，忘啦，原先便是假的，如何较真亦逃不出生天。

场景轮换，烧烤店的塑料凳变作自家沙发。掌心传递的灼热温度烫得谢金碎了个陶瓷杯。茶叶梗子淋洒一地，几滴溅在脚背上烙了朵红印。

哐哐铛铛的拍门动静搅乱了接收记忆的思绪，他木讷地起身开门，遭人扑了满怀。

本来放了鸽子不晓得去哪呲妞儿的搭档跃然眼前，攀着谢金的肩钻入怀里，怯怯哼唧的音色闷得像暮春末雨，不打雷闪电，仅绵绵沉沉地叩击心房。

“嗯你都不来接我回家…你丫的…”

“东子？李冬？”

埋于胸前那颗毛茸茸的脑袋瓜委屈地扭了扭，动作娴熟自然，好似寻常情侣。

“是你说改天对活，今儿有局……”

“我管你活不活的，活儿好就行。”

教人倒吸冷气的混话由李鹤东这张醉醺醺的脸吐出，杀伤力翻倍。谢金瞥见他纤长浓密的睫毛眨个不停，心神微颤，唇瓣被两板兔牙毫不客气地啃了一大口。

这梦也有美的地方，谢金愣愣想着，紧了紧臂膀把人拥实了。小坏蛋撬开齿关，狠命吮得他舌根发麻，龈肉互相磕碰，撞得生疼。

还未咂摸透李鹤东嘴里酒味，四周画面又模糊成了马赛克方块。

脚仍钝钝地痛着，谢金站在略陌生的木地板上，一时反应不过来身处何处，脑海中的冥冥之音勾着他持续往前走。

想握住门把手拧转，结果半条手臂径直扎进了木板，什么都摸不着。谢金只好和做鬼一样，又迈了两步，穿墙过屋。

哦原来这是李鹤东家啊，他盯着眼前火辣辣的戏码下了定论。

床帏间，被肏弄得软成一滩春水的男人在断断续续的啜泣声中凄凄求饶，插着尿道棒的阴茎也跟着可怜兮兮地淌水。

“艹不要我不要了，出去啊，呜谢金呜呜。”

“宝贝儿，你说不要出去的。”

“谢金”故意曲解着字句，身下攻城略地的节奏刻意放缓，收回流连脖颈的唇齿顺着脆弱咽喉绵延，封缄那偶尔流露的细碎嘤咛。

四目相对间，他凝望着李鹤东眼眶盛满了浮冰融化般净澈的水雾，微扬泛红的眼角挂了数道似干未干的泪痕，写满纵欲的快感。

“再给你一次机会嗷，乖，叫声好听的。”

男人大发慈悲地从泥泞后穴抽离，双手环捏丰腴的腰肢两侧，指腹摩挲着掌下细腻的肌肤。沾染了情欲的嗓子沙哑得不像样，凑向耳垂煞有其事地说道。

好容易得了喘息的机会，李鹤东回过神曲起胳膊试图挣脱怀抱，却被相差悬殊的力道反剪至身后。

“嘿，这回喊爹也没用了。”

语音刚落，“谢金”便再度欺身压近，展开新一轮的攻势。甜腻压抑的呻吟复又响起，与粗重的喘息交织共奏，宛若情丝缠绕系了死结，斩不断剪不尽。

“快把我咬断了，咱别绞了行不？”

李鹤东哆嗦着抬高一只手遮捂两片微翘的薄唇，拒绝听那火上浇油的内容。谢金也不恼，像团小奶狗般有一搭没一搭地舔舐着他掌心的纹路。

气力本就所剩无几的腕子乏力垂低之际被猛地拽过，谢金张口含住了三根葱白指节慢慢深入吮吸，保持着和下半身一样的频率。

“嗯啊谢金你个变态…嘶好痛…”

前牙细细研磨着软肉，那一下带着惩罚性质的撕咬下嘴有些重。“谢金”松开李鹤东近乎麻木的手指，伏在青红狼藉遍布的圆润肩头专心致志地戳刺腺体位置。

谢金侧立床沿，呆呆瞧着胀硬的深粉乳粒上夹的空心铃铛。明明一丝声响也无，阵阵诡异的摇铃声蓦地堵了耳朵。

他醒了，没有羊肉串烤面筋，没有拥抱亲吻，也没有交媾的男人。

飘渺幻梦终有尽头，等会儿晚场的活是什么来着？

谢金掏了掏裤兜，粘了一手遗精。

END.

原文发于2020年4月10日。


End file.
